Cybernetic Modules
Cybernetic Modules or "Cyber Modules" are a cybernetic currency in System Shock 2, used to upgrade the main character's rig with improved Stats, additional Psi Powers, Technical Skills, and Weapon Skills. The Soldier receives these for completing objectives, however there are many more hidden in each deck on the Von Braun and UNN Rickenbacker as well as in the body of The Many. The Soldier's ability to improve his skills and your physical and mental abilities in a short period of time is made possible by the training devices known as “upgrade units”, in conjunction with the cybernetic modules, which are small data packages containing programmable RNA databases in conjunction with impressionable brainwave patterns. Locations The max amount of possible standard cyber modules is 875. However you can get an additional 10 Cyber Modules through means of a trick. Look under the command deck section to learn more. Additionally if for some reason you choose to take the os upgrade naturally able, you can gain an additional 8 cyber modules increasing the max possible total to 893 Cyber Modules. The following contains a list of the locations of all Cyber Modules that are found in game. MedSci Deck The MedSci deck has a small number of Cyber Modules in the long run, but it's enough to get the soldier going on his path. Objective Rewards *Escaping Cryo Recovery during the opening: 4 Cyber Modules *Stepping through the door to the main area of MedSci Science Sector: 4 Cyber Modules *Using the charged Power Cell to open the transition to MedSci Medical Sector: 4 Cyber Modules *Obtaining the Crew Quarters Access Card: 5 Cyber Modules *Obtaining the R&D Access Card: 5 Cyber Modules *Stepping through the door to R&D: 4 Cyber Modules *Opening the maintenance access door to Engineering: 6 Cyber Modules * Total: 32 Additional Cyber Modules *Corpse near the Upgrade Units in Cryo Recovery B: 4 Cyber Modules *Corpse near Recharging Station in the Pump Station: 2 Cyber Modules *Corpse inside an irradiated medical lab in MedSci Medical: 2 Cyber Modules *Corpse in the lower level of the Primate Research room: 2 Cyber Modules *Corpse in an alcove on the upper floor of the last room on the left in Crew Quarters: 4 Cyber Modules * Total:14 MedSci Cyber Module Total: 46 Engineering Deck Engineering is the first chance the soldier gets to begin diversifying his abilities a little bit, though his immediate survival should still take priority since the enemies are a little tougher here and higher in numbers. Objective Rewards *Obtaining the #45m/dEX hardware override in Aux. Storage 5: 10 Cyber Modules *Using the #45m/dEX hardware override in the Systems Monitoring Unit in Command *Control: 10 Cyber Modules *Using the Fluidics Control Console: 10 Cyber Modules *Reactivating the Engine Core, after both nacelles are online: 10 Cyber Modules * Total: 40 Additional Cyber Modules *Corpse outside Aux. Storage 5 in Engineering A: 2 Cyber Modules *Corpse inside wrecked storage room in Engineering A: 2 Cyber Modules *Corpse near door to Engine Core area in Engineering A: 2 Cyber Modules *Corpse inside the small maintenance shaft in the Elevator room: 2 Cyber Modules *Locker inside Security Station near Engineering B transition: 2 Cyber Modules *Nestled amongst the crates on the upper level of Cargo Bay 1A West: 3 Cyber Modules *Corpse on upper level of Cargo Bay 1B West: 2 Cyber Modules *Corpse on upper level of Cargo Bay 1B East: 2 Cyber Modules *Corpse on upper level of Cargo Bay 2A West: 2 Cyber Modules * Corpse on second level of Cargo Bay 2B East: 2 Cyber Modules * Corpse on lower trench around Starboard Nacelle: 2 Cyber Modules *Corpse inside the long tunnel running under Engineering A: 2 Cyber Modules * Total: 25 Engineering Cyber Module Total: 65 Hydroponics Deck Hydroponics is where the soldier can really begin to experiment a bit with his new abilities and skills that aren't integral to his survival such as more technical skills and weapons abilities. The soldier will be able to gain lots of cyber modules on this deck both by completing objectives as well as searching the deck. Objective Rewards *Obtaining first vial of Toxin-A: 10 Cyber Modules * Using Toxin-A with first Environmental Regulator: 13 Cyber Modules *Using Toxin-A with second Environmental Regulator: 13 Cyber Modules *Using Toxin-A with third Environmental Regulator: 14 Cyber Modules *Using Toxin-A with final Environmental Regulator: 14 Cyber Modules * Total: 64 Additional Cyber Modules *On top of crates near Sector B Environmental Regulator area, with windows above: 3 Cyber Modules *Inside desk in office near Biological Survey area: 3 Cyber Modules *Near corpse inside Sector B Environmental Regulator room: 3 Cyber Modules *On the floor at the foot of some stairs in north area of Sector B: 3 Cyber Modules *Near middle support pillar of Sector C laboratory: 3 Cyber Modules *Inside garbage bin in Sector B Chemical Storeroom: 3 Cyber Modules *Inside broken ceiling panel in Sector A entrance room: 3 Cyber Modules *On the hydroponics deck, in sector A, hidden between the crates in a room next to the room with the recharger: 3 Cyber Modules *In Sector A within the the lower left cultivation cell next to an egg pod: 3 Cyber Modules *On the floor between some crates in Sector D: 3 Cyber Modules *Inside hidden stash in Sector D; smash through window near corpse with Powered *Armor and climb the pipes: 3 Cyber Modules *Inside small floor dip near Sector D Environmental Regulator: 3 Cyber Modules * Total: 36 Hydroponics Cyber Module Total: 100 Operations Deck Similar to the previous deck, the Operations Deck marks the point where Cyber Modules flow freely and are now fairly common. The soldier can now spend them on just about whatever he wishes, after maxing out his core attributes and skills. Objective Rewards *Obtained Quantum Simulation Chip: 10 Cyber Modules *Obtained Linear Simulation Chip: 10 Cyber Modules *Obtained Interpolated Simulation Chip: 10 Cyber Modules *Using First Simulation Unit: 15 Cyber Modules *Using Second Simulation Unit: 15 Cyber Modules *Using Final Simulation Unit: 25 Cyber Modules * Total: 85 Additional Cyber Modules *Sector B office with steam vent trap in Systems Administration Upper: 2 Cyber Modules *Sector B Crew Quarters Lower Level, inside a locker: 3 Cyber Modules *Sector B Crew Quarters East Lower Level, inside a locker: 3 Cyber Modules *Sector B Crew Quarters East Lower Level, inside a locker: 3 Cyber Modules *On a corpse in Sector B Lounge: 3 Cyber Modules *Corpse hanging from ceiling in Sector C: 3 Cyber Modules *Small room in the rear of Sector C kitchen: 3 Cyber Modules *Storage crate in Sector C storage room: 3 Cyber Modules *Inside Sector C Lounge, on top of chair armrest: 2 Cyber Modules *Sector C, near Sector A bulkhead, corpse on floor: 2 Cyber Modules *Sector D Fluid Ops catwalks, corpse near Swarm Pod: 3 Cyber Modules *Sector D Upgrade Units, corpse on floor: 3 Cyber Modules *Sector D Barracks, at back of room: 3 Cyber Modules *Inside broken floor panel in Sector D wrecked hallway: 2 Cyber Modules *Office in Sector D Command Center Lower Level, corpse: 2 Cyber Modules * Total: 40 Operations Cyber Module Total: 125 Recreation Deck By this point, the soldier can already begin to max out his secondary skills as well as any other skills he chose to specialize in. Psi users here will find themselves with plenty to spend their Cyber Modules on, and others will be able to pump up Repair, Maintenance, Research, and other utility skills without issue. Objective Rewards *Obtained Rec Crew Access Card: 20 Cyber Modules *Obtained Athletics Access Card: 10 Cyber Modules *Gained access to Athletics: 10 Cyber Modules *Activated Transmitter Tower in Athletics: 20 Cyber Modules * Total: 60 Additional Cyber Modules *Sector A, inside vent accessed from Crew Quarters room: 3 Cyber Modules *Locked apartment in Sector A Crew Quarters, code 11111: 10 Cyber Modules *Desk inside Sector B Maintenance Access: 5 Cyber Modules *Hatch in Sector B hall, opened using switch in Maintenance Access: 3 Cyber Modules *Corpse in Sector B food storage room: 3 Cyber Modules *Corpse in Sector B Garden Tunnels, behind locked door, code 34093: 4 Cyber Modules *Corpse in Sector B dining room: 8 Cyber Modules *Corpse in Sector B dining hall, where Military Bot attacks: 6 Cyber Modules *Inside Sector B Bonne Chance Lounge, corpse on upper floor: 2 Cyber Modules *Sector B Security Station: 5 Cyber Modules *Sector C Theatre, on a corpse: 5 Cyber Modules *Sector C Casino, corpse in back of room: 4 Cyber Modules *Sector C Prison, corpse in open cell: 6 Cyber Modules *Sector C Sensual Stimulation Units, Nikki's room: 10 Cyber Modules *Infested store in Sector C Mall, on floor: 4 Cyber Modules *Sector C washrooms, corpse in men's room: 4 Cyber Modules * Total: 82 Recreation Total: 142 Command Deck By this time reaching the Command Deck, the soldier would be maximizing his most of his skills and now begin to find himself with more Cyber Modules than what he might know what to do with. Maxing out on all valued skills and specialties. Objective Rewards *Gained access to main elevator: 20 Cyber Modules *Gained access to Von Braun Bridge: 20 Cyber Modules *Obtained Operations Override Card: 20 Cyber Modules *Activating damaged Shuttle Control Console: 20 Cyber Modules *Leaving Shuttle Bay 2 after going against SHODAN's wishes: -10 Cyber Modules or +10 Cyber modules if you use the below trick to loot Delacroix's body in shuttle bay 2* If you do not use the trick, you gain a net 0 Cyber Modules since the 10 you find on Delacroix's body would be confiscated by SHODAN as you leave. * When you are about to leave the Von Braun: 30 Cyber Modules *If you want to obtain the 10 Cyber Modules on Delacroix's body without SHODAN confiscating them, consider the following methods: If you do not loot the modules on Delacroix's body and have exactly 0 Cyber Modules on you when you exit the room, Shodan gets to confiscate no cyber modules after which you can return to the body and grab the 10 modules. Alternatively, if you have invested in the Tier 5 Psi power, you can simply teleport out of the room with Shodan none the wiser. Total: 110 but potentially 120 if you use the above trick to loot Delacroix's body Additional Cyber Modules *Sector A, garbage bin near Upgrade Units: 7 Cyber Modules *Sector A Tram Station 1, inside garbage bin: 3 Cyber Modules *Sector A Tram Station 2, corpse on upper level: 4 Cyber Modules *Sector A, behind crate in hallway leading to Command B: 6 Cyber Modules *Sector B Lobby, on top of the desk: 5 Cyber Modules *Sector B Escape Pod area, hidden on floor behind a bench: 7 Cyber Modules *Sector B, on a ledge across from Bio-Reconstruction Device: 6 Cyber Modules *Corpse in Sector B bathrooms, women's side: 8 Cyber Modules *Sector B Officers' Quarters, locker in a bedroom: 6 Cyber Modules *Sector B Bridge, near the Missile Turret: 8 Cyber Modules * Total: 60 Command Cyber Modules: 170 or 180 if you use the trick mentioned above to loot Delacroix's body without penalty UNN Rickenbacker Pod 1 By this point, the soldier should have nearly mastered almost all skills and specialties including some Psi abilities since it may be quite useful now. Objective Rewards *On the Rickenbaker, raising the huge crate by pressing the button on a panel accessed by going up the ladders near the starting point: 15 Cyber Modules * Destroyed 1 Black Egg: 2 Cyber Modules *Destroyed 6 Black Eggs: 6 Cyber Modules *Destroyed 11 Black Eggs: 8 Cyber Modules *Destroyed 15 Black Eggs: 8 Cyber Modules *Destroyed all 16 Black Eggs: 16 Cyber Modules *Used Gravitronic Generator Control console: 20 Cyber Modules *Climbed up ladder after solving Missile Bay puzzle: 20 Cyber Modules * Total: 95 Additional Cyber Modules *Underneath floor panels in hallway past Missile Bay: 5 Cyber Modules *Hidden room accessed by jumping to pipe from ladder near end of Pod 1: 5 Cyber Modules * Total: 10 Pod 2 Objective Rewards *Crossing pipe bridge towards elevator to Rickenbacker Bridge: 15 Cyber Modules * Total: 15 Additional Cyber Modules *Inside Inverted Chapel, near corpse: 4 Cyber Modules *Inside green shaft with lots of pipes, hidden at the bottom: 6 Cyber Modules * Total: 10 Bridge The Rickenbacker Bridge is one of the soldier's last opportunities to spend and use the Cyber Modules before facing the next inevitable. Objective Rewards *Obtained Annelid Launcher in Diego's Quarters: 20 Cyber Modules * Total: 20 Rickenbacker Cyber Module Total: 150 Body of The Many Though the soldier does not receive any modules for objectives since the main objective is now to face the enemy and destroy them, however, there is still the last and final chance to make any last minute upgrades before the soldier has to deal with next. Additional Cyber Modules *Inside partially-consumed Rickenbacker deck, on corpse: 10 Cyber Modules *On body bag floating underwater near first Nerve Cluster: 10 Cyber Modules *On a corpse near second Nerve Cluster: 10 Cyber Modules *Corpse inside tunnels leading towards the Sphincter organ: 6 Cyber Modules *Corpse inside "Mouth" room, with huge teeth: 5 Cyber Modules *Hidden passage on bottom floor of jumping puzzle room: 10 Cyber Modules *Rickenbacker wreckage down left path of hub room, in a trash bin: 6 Cyber Modules *"Womb" area off of hub room, on a corpse near some Swarm Pods: 10 Cyber Modules *Deeper in the "Womb" area, on a corpse beyond some watery tunnels: 10 Cyber Modules Body of the Many Cyber Module Total: 77 Category:System Shock 2